The present invention relates generally to terminal block assemblies for use in connecting telecommunications service lines and telecommunications distribution lines, and relates more specifically to a novel terminal block assembly.
A variety of terminal blocks have been devised which connect lines using such devices such as insulation displacement connectors ("IDC"). These terminal blocks may have one or a multiple of connectors. The following U.S. patents, show in one form or another, terminal blocks which connect conductors or wires to provide an electrical contact with a conductive terminal such as a threaded wire wrap type terminal. These United States patents include: U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,992 issued Jun. 17, 1997, to Debbaut; U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,057 issued Oct. 18, 1994, to Debbaut; U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,746 issued Aug. 25, 1992, to Debbaut; U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,725 issued Sep. 12, 1989, to Debbaut; U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,207 issued Jan. 6, 1987, to Debbaut; U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,261 issued Jul. 15, 1986, to Debbaut; U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,966 issued Feb. 19, 1991, to Levy; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,278 issued Sep. 22, 1992, to Waas.
Several patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,600,261; 4,634,207; 4,864,725; 5,140,746; and 5,357,057 (the "Debbaut" patents) show a terminal block in which a gel is cured in a housing component. The housing having the cured gel therein is positioned over and forced upon a substrate including conductive connecting elements. The force on the housing causes the gel to elastically deform over the connector element. In other words, the gel is of such a composition that it is stretched over the conductive connector.
In a similar manner, U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,278 (the "Waas" patent) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,966 (the "Levy" patent) forces the gel over the conductive connectors disclosed therein. The Debbaut patents, the Waas patent and the Levy patent operate under the theory that forcing the gel over a conductive connector creates a tight seal therewith. However, in order to remove a wire from the conductive connector, the pre-cured gel must be removed from the connector.
As might be expected, removal of the gel from the connector can introduce environmental problems which the use of the gel is originally intended to prevent. For example, when the gel is removed from the conductive connector, moisture, particles and other detrimental environmental effects can contact the conductive connector. When the gel is once again forced over the conductive connector, these detrimental environmental effects are trapped under the seal of the gel and maintained in contact with the conductive connector. As such, the devices in these patents tend to create, perpetuate and exacerbate a problem which they were intended to prevent.
As an additional matter, the devices in these patents depend upon a force device to compress the gel into close contact with conductive connector. Such forces are undesirable over a long period of time. For example, if the force mechanism fails, the conductive contact may be exposed to detrimental environmental effects. The force mechanism may fail because in maintaining a force for a long period of time may stress the structure containing the gel thereby increasing the likelihood of failure. As such, it would be desirable to provide a terminal block device which eliminates the need for maintaining compressive contact or forces on the gel to produce a desired protective function.
Additionally, the devices as shown in the patents mentioned hereinabove create zones of weakness or planes of weakness in the gel. For example, although these devices are intended to stretch or elastically deform the gel over the conductive contact, this does not always happen. As might be expected, a conductive contact may have sharp or pointed surfaces which may tend to sever or tear the gel. A zone or plane of weakness or failure forms along the tear line. Such tear line may eventually seal sufficiently to prevent detrimental environmental effects. However, prior to sealing, such effects may take place along the zone of weakness or plane of weakness thereby initiating a problem which is maintained or exacerbated once the gel seals.
An additional problem that is created with the prior art devices is that the forces on the gel tend to force the gel out of the housing. In other words, the forces on the gel tends to extrude the gel through openings or gaps in the housing. Because these extruded or bulged portions of the gel are constantly exposed, they may be a point of collection of particles, insects, moisture and other detrimental environmental substances. Such substances may tend to form a layer on the gel and maintain this layer in close position relative to the conductive contacts. When the gel is removed from the conductive contact for repair or reconnection, this layer of detrimental substances may become positioned against the conductive contact. Such substances may then, ultimately be sealed against the conductive contact. As such, it is desirable to provide a terminal block assembly which will prevent the accumulation of detrimental environmental substances to prevent the substances from contacting the conductive connector.